


Coming Back Home

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Wanda friendship, F/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Wanda finds her new family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>但男人只是在片刻后侧过头，仍然朝她微微一笑，语气轻松地问道：</p><p>“想出去散几天心吗？”</p><p>一个小时后，队长在她的请假单上签了字，而旺达发现自己坐上了克林特停在基地停车场那辆有点老旧的皮卡车，然后他们驶出基地，一路向西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运自Lof

 

 

奥创事件之后，克林特消失了一段时间。旺达只在皮特罗的葬礼上见了男人一面，然后他就彻底从复仇者的新训练基地里消失了，即便其他旺达认识或者不认识的复仇者都在，美国队长甚至搞了一次正式集结。

 

旺达不知道自己为什么对这件事如此在意。克林特·巴顿这人本来和她一点关系都没有，他们甚至只相处过短短三次：一次克林特在她的脑门上按了一枚电流箭头，让她疼得钻心；一次男人带着她从窗户翻进掩体，并用朴实到几乎滑稽的话鼓励她走出去，做一名真正的复仇者；最后一次就是在皮特罗的葬礼上，弓箭手垂着眼睛从她面前走过，什么都没说，但把一束鲜花放在他们面前的墓碑上。旺达不知道皮特罗会不会喜欢那束花，因为他们已经很久没见过鲜花了。

 

但也许正因为皮特罗为了这个男人而死，旺达才会对克林特这么有兴趣。她非常了解她的哥哥，他们从未分离过，直到皮特罗的死，而且她的哥哥也不是一个难懂的人。但为什么皮特罗没有用身体为其他人挡住子弹，偏偏救下了克林特？旺达多么希望自己和皮特罗能够做到精神相连，而不是单单有双胞胎之间的心灵感应，这样她就能知道在皮特罗冲过去，冲向死亡的那一刻，他究竟在想什么？他究竟从那个弓箭手身上看到了什么，让他足以放弃自己的生命，放弃和旺达在一起？

 

只可惜死人不会说话，墓碑只是一座冰冷的石块，而她哥哥救下的那个男人消失在她的面前不知所踪。但愿他不是去做什么傻事，浪费掉皮特罗换给他的宝贵生命。旺达知道自己可以问其他复仇者，美国队长或者黑寡妇肯定知道克林特去了哪里，但她才刚刚加入这个陌生的团队，她知道其他人都不信任她，因为她也不信任别人。说来好笑，整个复仇者唯一和她真正交谈过，在战场上与她并肩作战的人，只有克林特一个人而已。

 

如果之前近十年的生活教会她任何有用的事情，那就是等待。所以旺达等待着弓箭手的回归，而同时她也有很多事情要做。她在基地有了间不大却很温馨的房间，光秃秃的墙壁等待她用各种照片与装饰填满（谢天谢地，九头蛇留下了几张皮特罗的照片）；她也在和其他复仇者一起训练，学着使用自己的能力，怎样不仅仅将其用于毁灭，而是更好地战斗；此外她也交到了几个朋友，其中和她最亲近的就是幻视。也许因为他们的能力都来自于幻视额头那颗宝石，旺达觉得他们之间有条不知该如何形容的纽带，感觉起来和她与皮特罗之间的截然不同。她经常和幻视一起下棋，教他正统的索科维亚菜肴，或者一起看电影。旺达有时觉得幻视在悄悄地看她，让她想起小学同班一个特别害羞的男生，然后她才会记起幻视才刚刚诞生，他们之间的年龄差若是拿出去讲，大概会激怒不少老古董。

 

总而言之，在奥创事件之后旺达过得还不错。虽然她每天都在思念皮特罗，但那股撕心裂肺的痛苦真的随着时间慢慢变淡，变成心底一阵再也无法驱散的钝痛。有时她会一个人躺在床上，突然意识到自己已经有整整半天没想到皮特罗了。只有那时她才会把脸蒙在被子里，咬着牙不让自己哭出声。

 

然后有一天，就像他消失时那样突然，克林特回来了。那天训练后旺达一个人站在基地入口一侧二楼的玻璃走廊上，突然有股和基地任何人都不同的感知力跃进她的大脑，然后她看到两个身影从远处走来。克林特和娜塔莎肩并肩向基地的方向走来，他们脚步很快却有说有笑，男人一只手拿着手机，另一只手随着他的话不停地挥动着。这两个复仇者里出名的特工说得开心，完全没注意到旺达正站在上面一层注视着他们。她一直站在那里，盯着那两个人，直到他们的身影进入一层的正门，半分钟后克林特的声音伴着笑声从身后的楼梯传了过来。旺达已经有好几个月没听到弓箭手的声音了，这个陌生又熟悉的嗓音瞬间将她带回悬浮于半空中的索科维亚，她甚至能感受到子弹穿墙而来，擦着她的头皮飞过去。

 

“……我真不知道她是怎么忍耐你的。”

 

“而我真的不知道她是怎么忍耐那么狭小的工作区的！说实话，娜特，你是不是也觉得那个小桌子太小了，最多只能放下一小台手提电脑，而她买的打印机就只能扔在脚边。谁打印文件的时候还要弯腰啊？再说了，这年头谁还在餐厅吃饭啊，反正库珀和莱拉从来只在沙发上吃，还要边吃边看动画片。”

 

“你竟然还让他们看动画片？你早晚要把他们宠坏了，克林特。”

 

“劳拉和我两个人都对付不了内森，谁还管那两个小兔崽子在哪里吃饭啊——不过话说回来，内森这小子的名字真没取错，折腾起来和你身手差不多，估计等他会走会跑了也——”

 

然后他停了下来。旺达不需要自己的能力也知道克林特的眼睛正盯在自己身上。她默数三秒钟，深呼吸，转过身。

 

在那一刻，旺达几乎因痛苦和沮丧而尖叫，她甚至能感觉到红色的能量已经在指尖汇聚，因为克林特就站在离她五步远的地方看着她，微微偏着头，皮肤比几个月前晒黑了不少。但让旺达痛苦的东西是他的表情，因为男人脸上的亲切与关心看起来像极了皮特罗，而自从他死后，旺达从未像此刻这样思念自己的哥哥。

 

“嘿，旺达。”男人微笑着开口了，声音很随和，就好像他们是许久不见的至交好友。“最近过得还不错吗？适应复仇者的生活了吗？”

 

“还不错，多谢你。”旺达努力从嗓子里挤出这么一句话。克林特仍然在笑，但他锐利的眼睛上下巡视着旺达，然后他点点头，转身和娜塔莎一起走远了。

 

直到他的身影消失在电梯，旺达才觉得自己终于能正常呼吸。

 

***

 

虽然克林特回来了，但旺达的生活仍然和前几个月一样，没有半点变化。复仇者的新训练基地是个很宽敞的地方，根据她打听到的只言片语，克林特住在整个基地的另一端，他们有时甚至整整几天都见不了面。训练时也是如此，她更多和美国队长以及黑寡妇一起训练，只有偶尔几次，在他们大汗淋漓地收工时，克林特从一侧的门悄无声息地走进来，身后背着他的弓箭。他们没交谈过太多，更从来都没提起过皮特罗，但在一个月后的一个周末，当旺达照例去探望皮特罗的墓碑时，她远远地看到了克林特的身影。

 

皮特罗的墓碑，或者说纪念碑就在基地里，因为他是某种意义上第一个牺牲的复仇者，所以他们专门找了一间屋子，并且为他刻了一块纪念碑。旺达大概是唯一一个会经常去探望皮特罗的人，所以当她看到克林特的身影时，她有点吃惊。从她的角度看不到弓箭手的表情，但她能看到克林特正低着头，动作和他第一次为这块墓碑献花时一模一样。

 

因为距离离得远，所以旺达只能模糊地克林特的情绪，而更让她吃惊的在于克林特并非她想象中的自责或者愧疚，而是只有非常淡然的哀伤。她最初有些生气，因为毕竟皮特罗用自己的性命换了这个人一命，但她很快就控制住了自己，因为那不是克林特的错。没人让皮特罗冲过去挡子弹，那一切都是他自己的选择。她叹口气，放重脚步，朝克林特的方向走去。

 

她知道对方已经察觉了自己的存在，但克林特什么都没说，仍然保持原来的姿势看着墓碑。旺达站在他的身边，自从索科维亚那间满是弹孔的房子后第一次离弓箭手这么近，然后她注意到了一系列她从没留意过，没在除了皮特罗之外任何人身上留意过的细节：首先她注意到克林特的睫毛很长，眼睛非常好看；其次她发现男人身上的皮夹克看起来已经有些年头了，袖口处已经失去了皮质光泽；最后她看到弓箭手总是被射箭指套藏起来的修长无名指上有一圈特别的白色，那个形状以及那个位置只能说明一件事。

 

她记起一个月前偷听到的对话，但她却不敢直接问身边这个人，因为即便旺达知道自己已经是复仇者的一员了，而且看在皮特罗的份上，她身边的这个男人不会拒绝她的任何问题。可是她仍然不知道克林特的界线在哪里，她非常害怕越界的后果。

 

但男人只是在片刻后侧过头，仍然朝她微微一笑，语气轻松地问道：

 

“想出去散几天心吗？”

 

一个小时后，队长在她的请假单上签了字，而旺达发现自己坐上了克林特停在基地停车场那辆有点老旧的皮卡车，然后他们驶出基地，一路向西。

 

车窗完全放下，从窗外涌进来的风吹在她的脸上，垂在胸前的发丝被风缠成结。旺达意识到自己出来的太过匆忙，没来得及换衣服，更别提化妆，但她已经顾不得那么多了。在她的记忆中上一次公路旅行是十多年前的事情，她的父母曾经开车带他们做过一次长途旅行，一路从索科维亚开到布拉格。他们没有房车，所以她和皮特罗就吃睡在后排座椅上，而他们的父母在前面轮流开车和休息。她已经不记得布拉格都有什么好玩的地方了，但她一直牢牢记得汽车一刻不停移动，后视镜里父亲带着点倦意的浅色眼睛，母亲转过头来呵斥他们小声一点，以及皮特罗吃完馅饼后黏糊糊的手握着她的感觉。

 

而此时此刻在她身边，一切与记忆中完全不同却又似曾相识。克林特一只手握着方向盘另一只手抓着杯他们刚才在路边买的咖啡，他的鼻子上架着一副墨镜，嘴里跟着车载广播哼着首旺达从没听过的歌。他看起来悠闲自在，既不为往昔痛苦也不为未来忧虑，所以旺达也学着他的样子放松下来，舒服地靠在椅背上，甚至试着把一只脚翘了上去。

 

“嘿，”克林特看都没看就喊道，“在我的车里不允许这么做。把脚放下来。”

 

旺达朝她挑起一根眉毛，但克林特只是朝她微微转过脸，“你听到我说的了，小鬼。”

 

“小鬼？”旺达有些啼笑皆非地重复了一遍这个称呼。“你不可能比我大那么多吧？

 

“谁让你哥哥一个劲地叫我老家伙？”

 

这是他们之间第一次提到皮特罗，但奇怪的是此刻旺达却感觉不到任何悲痛的情绪。正相反，她的耳边响起了皮特罗带着调侃的声音，以及他恶作剧般一次又一次从克林特身边撞过去，这些难得的愉悦回忆让她忍不住微笑起来。

 

“好吧， _老家伙_ 。”她故意强调了最后三个字，而克林特也咧开嘴角笑了起来。

 

***

 

他们在路上整整走了一天一夜，开车的人一直都是克林特。到了饭店克林特就会找个最近的小镇停下来，两个人饱餐一顿再买上下一顿的外卖。晚上旺达一个人蜷在后排座椅上打瞌睡，半夜惊醒时发现车子不知什么时候停在了路边，她的身上盖着克林特的皮夹克，而男人穿着件单薄的T恤正靠在车门外抽烟，透过没关紧的车窗旺达能闻到一股非常淡的烟草味。旺达睁着惺忪的眼睛看了一会，重新把脸埋回自己的臂弯，片刻后又一次睡了过去。虽然车子再次启动时她有知觉，但她一直沉浮在半睡半醒的梦境里，在梦里皮特罗像十多年前那样坐在她的身旁，脑袋靠着她的肩膀，但在后视镜她看到的是克林特带着倦意的双眼。

 

当她被摇醒时天已经很亮了，刺眼的阳光加上不健康的睡姿让旺达有点头痛。她过了几秒钟才意识到自己已经来到了一片与仿佛绵延到世界尽头的公路截然不同的地方，她能看到车窗外大片金色的麦田，而就在皮卡的后面有幢非常精致的房子。她还没意识到这是怎么一回事，房屋里已经有个穿红色连衣裙的小姑娘飞奔而出，一头扑进克林特的怀里。

 

“莱拉！”男人大笑着把小女孩抱了起来，在空中悠了一圈。“这个月表现的还好吗？有没有乖乖听妈妈的话？”他的口气听起来很熟悉，和一个月前问旺达的那两句几乎一模一样。

 

“你怎么每次都这么问我啊，真讨厌。”小姑娘皱了皱鼻子，然后突然一脸渴望地问道：“娜特阿姨也来了吗？”

 

“没有，不过——”克林特腾出一只手拍了拍旺达，示意她该出来了，“这次和我一起来的是旺达阿姨，不要欺负她哟。”

 

旺达几乎有点害羞地从皮卡的后座钻了出来，对上莱拉审视的大眼睛。不知为什么她有点怕这个小姑娘，但很快莱拉就对她绽开一个异常灿烂的笑容，从克林特怀里朝她伸出一只手。旺达小心翼翼地牵过小女孩的手，而克林特笑着把莱拉放下来，让她牵着旺达向房子的正门走去。在门廊里站着一个很显然青春不再但一脸和蔼的黑发女性，她的左手无名指上带着一枚戒指——一枚镶嵌着小小箭头的戒指。

 

“旺达是吗？我是劳拉。”她笑着走过来，带着满身阳光与面粉的味道抱了抱旺达，“克林特提过你好多次了，欢迎你来这里。”

 

“库珀呢？”克林特从后面走过来，手里还拎着一大袋子东西。

 

“上学去了。怎么，不记得今天是星期几了吗？”

 

“在基地过得真有点混乱。”克林特走过去揽住劳拉，在她脸颊上轻轻吻了吻，“好啦，人我给你带到了，但我也开了一晚上的车，得赶紧躺下。”

 

“爸爸年纪大了，经常腰疼。”莱拉竟然一本正经地向旺达说道。旺达忍俊不禁地看到克林特回过头来朝自己的女儿投去一个阴暗的眼神。

 

“莱拉，爸爸教给你的礼貌呢？”

 

“因为我经常听不到，所以我就忘啦。”

 

旺达不得不承认莱拉真的是个很聪明的小姑娘，竟然知道用这种方式抱怨克林特经常不回家。果然克林特长叹一口气，揉了揉她的头发，而劳拉微笑着看着父女之间的互动。当他们走进起居室时，旺达立刻注意到屋子一角靠近小书桌的地方有个用纱网围起来的小摇篮，而她也感应到了婴儿毫无逻辑的情绪。克林特快步走过去，弯下腰抱起仍然在沉睡的婴儿，当他回身朝旺达走来时，也许因为克林特脸上的表情太过柔软，也许因为劳拉在一旁小小的叹息，她突然感到一股莫名的心悸。

 

“这位，”克林特晃了晃怀里只有几个月大的婴儿，亲了亲他的额头，“是我的小儿子，叫做内森尼尔·皮特罗·巴顿。来打个招呼吧。”

 

旺达几乎颤抖着伸出食指，过了好久才轻轻碰了碰婴儿柔软到不可思议的脸颊。内森尼尔·皮特罗打了个小小的喷嚏，咯咯笑了两声，朝旺达睁开一双熟悉的浅色眼睛。

 

***

 

不知怎么搞的，但旺达发现自己很快就从客人的身份降格到了保姆。莱拉似乎对她特别有兴趣，先拉着她到楼上自己的房间里认识了每一只玩偶，然后她们两个趴在餐厅的桌子旁，一起画起了画。旺达没让自己做太多蠢事，因为无论克林特再怎么叫她小鬼，她毕竟已经回不到童年了，但坐在这里，坐在这间被宽广麦田包围的屋子里，旺达却觉得自己比近十年以来的任何一刻都要更自由，更无拘无束。

 

不远处劳拉抱着内森哼着歌，而她身边的莱拉突然长长地叹了口气。

 

“怎么了，甜心？”旺达连忙问道。

 

“没什么啦。”小姑娘像模像样地用一只手托起下巴，“你真的好漂亮啊。”

 

旺达因为这句来自纯真孩童毫无遮掩的赞美而脸颊通红。她又一次害羞地看着莱拉，特别不好意思地微笑起来：“你也很漂亮啊，莱拉。”

 

“可是你真的特别特别特别漂亮！”小姑娘的一连串特别说的又快又急，“比我见过的所有阿姨都要漂亮！嗯……也许和娜特阿姨一样漂亮吧。”

 

“多谢你，莱拉。”旺达摸了摸她的小辫子，“等你长大之后，我敢保证你比我还漂亮，因为你的爸爸妈妈都很好看，所以你肯定也很好看啦。”

 

“妈妈很好看没错，但爸爸 _才_ 不好看！”莱拉点了点自己的鼻子，“妈妈经常说，幸亏我们兄妹三个人都没长爸爸那种鼻子，不然像我这样的女孩子就不好看了。”

 

旺达没忍住从鼻子里喷出来的那声笑，而克林特也选择在这个时候下楼来。他的脸上还带着枕头印，头发也乱糟糟的，那个战场上凌厉的弓箭手已经从他身上完全消失了。自从他踏进进家门的那一刻，克林特就彻底变为了一个父亲与丈夫。坐在克林特家的餐桌旁，旺达突然有些头晕目眩，因为她从没想过身为复仇者和前特工的克林特竟然能有一个真正的家，能够有机会如此温馨平静地活在世界的一个角落。更让她感慨的是，皮特罗永远都不会知道当他救下克林特时，他其实救下了一个家庭。因为皮特罗，这个世界少了三个失去父亲的孤儿，而仅仅这一点就让旺达对皮特罗死亡的痛苦陡然减轻了不少。

 

“啊，莱拉正在教你画画。”克林特拖着懒洋洋的步子走过来，一只手撑在餐桌上，吻了吻自己的女儿。

 

“是啊，她是个非常有天分的老师，很可惜我不是个好学生。”旺达瞥了一眼餐桌上乱七八糟的画纸，微笑着回答道。

 

“爸爸，”莱拉在旁边摇了摇克林特的手，“我能像旺达阿姨一样涂指甲油吗？”她指了指旺达指甲上鲜艳的红色。克林特朝她挑了挑眉毛。“问你妈妈。”

 

“妈妈，我能涂红色的指甲油吗？旺达阿姨的手指好漂亮！”

 

“不行，亲爱的，因为你还没戒掉啃指甲的习惯。”在起居室另一端的劳拉高声回答道。原本熟睡的内森突然醒了过来并开始大哭，于是克林特走过去接过儿子，抱在怀里很熟练地晃了起来，嘴里还哼着摇篮曲。旺达都没注意到自己一直在盯着克林特看，还是身旁的莱拉拽了拽她的衣服，把她的注意力带回面前的画纸上。她们两个继续涂着莫名其妙的色块，直到克林特的大儿子放学回家，而不久之后劳拉宣布晚饭已经做好了。

 

晚饭后旺达的胃还在因为塞进过多的劳拉·巴顿特制牧羊人派和沙拉而隐隐作痛，克林特和劳拉突然消失在通向二楼的楼梯。几分钟后两个人换下了家居服，穿上了更适合外出的休闲装，旺达突然意识到他们要出门。

 

“等等，你们要出门吗？”她有些惊慌失措地问道。

 

“是啊，家里还不容易来了不要钱的保姆，当然要好好压榨一下。”克林特坏笑着回答，而劳拉瞪了他一眼，给了旺达一个安抚的笑容。

 

“抱歉没和你说一声就决定让你一个人留在这里，但克林特说没问题，所以……对于他们三个你不用太费心啦，库珀肯定要在楼上写作业，莱拉时间到了会自己乖乖去睡的，不过你可能要给她读一本睡前故事。内森的话只要睡着了就会安静好几个小时，除非摇篮那边的婴儿报警器响了，不然你也不用管他。”

 

“我们只是去看个电影，两个小时就回来。”克林特从她身边经过，伸手拍了拍她的肩膀，“所以好好看家吧，小鬼，待会见。”

 

劳拉向她投来一个抱歉的笑容，而旺达什么都说不出，只能目瞪口呆地注视着夫妻二人消失在夜色渐深的门外。餐厅里一直不太好意思和她讲话的库珀已经支吾着拎起书包上楼了，莱拉趴在桌子旁边一个劲打哈欠，小拳头揉着眼睛，得到旺达许诺给她读睡前故事之后也被赶上了楼。在空荡荡的起居室里转了一圈，旺达最后来到内森的摇篮旁边。胖乎乎的婴儿睡得正香，头顶金色的卷发仍然很稀疏，但旺达能从他的脸上看到克林特的影子。他大概是三个孩子里最像克林特的，不知为何这让旺达的心里很是满足。不管莱拉怎么嫌弃克林特的鼻子，旺达必须承认克林特是位非常有魅力的男性，而等小内森·皮特罗长大之后，他又会成长为怎样的人呢？是否会像他的父亲一样拿起弓箭，和旺达他们并肩而立，接替克林特在复仇者的位置？

 

还是说，他会像这个世界上千千万万普通人一样结婚，生子，平淡而充实地过一辈子，从新闻上看到复仇者在哪个大洲又拯救了多少生命？

 

她微笑着伸出手指，轻轻碰了碰内森的脸蛋。这次小婴儿没有醒过来，仍然沉沉地睡着，于是旺达一直趴在摇篮旁边看着他的睡脸，感受着婴儿在睡梦中混乱却满足的情绪，直到莱拉嘟着嘴跑下来，拉着旺达的手上楼为她读睡前故事。

 

***

 

当克林特和劳拉两个小时后回家时，旺达正捧着一本书坐在摇篮旁边的沙发上，饱餐一顿与前一天的睡眠不足让她睁不开眼睛。她睡意朦胧地注视着两个人走进门，劳拉轻手轻脚地从摇篮里抱起内森先上了楼，而克林特站在沙发旁，脸上带着注视内森时同样柔软的笑意看着旺达。紧接着旺达感觉有双强健的手臂托住她的脖子和膝弯，将她从沙发上轻轻抱了起来，走上通向二层卧室的楼梯。

 

她该感到惊慌失措，因为这个姿势太过脆弱，而且除了皮特罗之外从没人这么抱过她，但克林特的手轻柔又稳重，而且他的怀抱温暖得让旺达不愿醒来。所以她仍然紧闭着双眼，仰头靠在克林特的肩膀上，让他抱着自己穿过狭窄的楼梯和走廊，来到二层靠边的一间卧室里。男人将她温柔地放在床上，替她脱掉鞋子，然后将被单盖在她的身上。当他准备起身离开时，旺达终于强迫自己清醒过来，叫住了他。

 

“克林特。”

 

弓箭手在昏暗的房间里转过身，低头看向她，表情藏在黑暗里。“怎么了？”

 

“我想知道……”睡意让她口齿不清，但旺达还是勉力问出声，因为她急于知道答案，“你为什么愿意带我来到这里，愿意让我和你的孩子单独相处？你……你见识过我的能力，知道我能做出什么，为什么你会如此放心？”

 

“旺达……”在黑暗里她听到克林特长叹一口气，然后男人朝床的方向走过来，弯下腰，轻轻拂开旺达额前凌乱的头发。“因为我在战场上信任你保护我的后背，所以我愿意在其他任何时候都信任你。”

 

然后他凑过来吻了吻旺达的额角。

 

旺达不记得那晚她是什么时候睡着的了，因为前一秒克林特的气息还在她身边萦绕，下一秒她已经沉入梦乡，对真实的世界再无感知。梦境里时间的流速快如闪电，转眼间莱拉已经长成了比旺达还漂亮的年轻女性，而长大的内森有着修长的四肢和浅色的头发，对着旺达露出熟悉的笑容。

 

内森·皮特罗朝旺达伸出一只手，然后他们开始在麦田里奔跑。在金色麦浪的尽头满脸皱纹的克林特和劳拉正在向他们挥手，而旺达一直在笑，笑到脸颊酸痛。

 

***

 

两天后他们离开了克林特的家。旺达和所有人拥抱告别，并且向莱拉承诺她一定会经常和克林特一起回来。

 

“拜托你一定要多来，”劳拉抱着内森，将他们送到皮卡旁边。旺达手里拎着装有劳拉亲自烘焙的蛋糕的盒子，小心翼翼地隔着内森抱了抱她，最后又逗了逗睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看向她的婴儿。“我们家现在男女比例严重失衡，但只要你在，我们女孩子就不那么弱势了。”

 

“哦，下次一定要让库珀他们见识一下旺达阿姨有多厉害，对吧？”克林特笑着朝她挤了挤眼睛，“没有孩子能够拒绝会魔法的超级英雄。”

 

旺达不知道该怎么接这句话，因为她从没想过对着孩子们释放自己的能量，于是她用胳膊肘戳了戳克林特的肋骨，回身把蛋糕安放在后座上，留出克林特夫妇告别的机会。片刻后她和克林特已经坐在皮卡的前排，引擎发动，车子向着复仇者基地的方向驶去，将巴顿之家与金色麦田全部抛在身后。

 

“要知道，我刚才说的不是在开玩笑。”克林特突然打破沉默，“我们生活在一个越来越奇怪的世界，外星人，伽玛怪物，穿着铁皮的亿万富翁……我从没想过让我的孩子与世隔绝，他们必须尽快适应这个异变的地球。”

 

“所以你觉得让他们见识一下我的力量是最好的选择？”

 

“我请索尔和布鲁斯都来过了，但他俩都硬邦邦的手都不知道往哪里放。”克林特挠了挠下巴，“再说了，莱拉很喜欢红色，她一定会对你的力量痴迷的不得了。”

 

“你是个怪人，克林特·巴顿。”旺达忍不住说出这句话，虽然她发现自己的声音里带着笑意，“从来没人愿意把我介绍给他的家人，你是头一个。”

 

“好吧，我很荣幸。”克林特咧嘴一笑，“同时我也希望这不是你唯一一次去我家里，我可不想下次回家的时候被莱拉和劳拉两个人叨唠死。”

 

旺达没再接话，而是微笑着看向克林特，直到男人转过脸来对上她的眼神，然后他们相视一笑。从窗外涌进来的风仍然在吹拂着她的头发，就像曾经皮特罗抱着她飞奔时的样子。她的手不由自主覆上胸口，感受曾经积压在心底的钝痛已经被一片金色的麦浪取代，让她意识到即便皮特罗已经离去，她却不必是孤身一人。

 

看着克林特带笑的侧脸，旺达知道只要她愿意，她就可以回家。


End file.
